Gaias Nishiki
|status=Active |magic=Aura }} Gaias Nishiki (二指揮 ガイアス Nishiki Gaiasu; Lit. "Two Directions, Earth") is a well-aged, supposedly immortal entity who descends from the time following the initial defeat of and the by mankind, allowing them to prosper. He was taught how to use the magic now known as Aura from a very young age, and through it, attained a form of immortality through constant regeneration of his magical and physical energy, thereby being in a repetitive cycle of aging, though he hasn't reached the point where he must regress, as of yet. At one point in time, he combated against the second invasion of single-handedly, leaving them both to the brink of death before the had fled. As of now, he simply exists on a lonesome volcano in the , occasionally taking in apprentices whenever he wishes. He is known as Monk of the Heart (心の坊さん Kokoro no Bōsan). Appearance Gaias, despite his peaceful attitude, takes the appearance of a battle-hardened warrior. This can be seen primarily through his extremely tall, broad and muscular frame, expressed through his very toned abdomen, chest, arms and legs respectively. He has shown to have rather thick, straight-lined eyebrows that go up diagonally in accordance to his strangely shaped eyes. As well as this, his most distinct feature would be his spiky, black hair, which appears to constantly remain standing regardless of what he does to it: it appears to have a few clumps of hair going downwards, while the rest spikes outward in a variety of directions, the most prominent hanging upwards on his left. In terms of attire, Gaias tends to wear something rather simple. He shows to wear a tight-fitting, somewhat glossy, dark blue tee-shirt underneath an orange vest, with similarly colored hakama as his lower-body wear. At his waist is a blue sash which binds them together, and he has similarly colored armbands and boots, the latter of which having red lining in it. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities Aura Aura (霊気, Reiki): Aura is a form of Lost Magic which had originated from the era following the conflicts against Zeref and Dragons respectively. Various individuals thought that peace should come to exist, which then resulted in the very first priests and monks to come into existence. Their teachings diverged, with Priests preaching the art of conventional magic but used in modern society for peaceful purposes, while Monks had an entirely different teaching altogether, making up the term now conventionally regarded as Aura. According to him Gaias, one of the few living practitioners, the methodology of obtaining Aura was recorded in a book currently under high maintenance in one of the Great Magical Libraries of Pergrande Kingdom, though others appear to exist as more rudimentary copies. Aura is achieved through the use of extensive meditation, but not completely in a spiritual manner. The focus of this meditation is, in fact, to cause the magical energy within one's body to turn into a substance called Eternano, the basis for all magic in existence, as it roams in the atmosphere surrounding everything and everyone. This fits with the theory that "energy is matter and matter is energy". However, rather than deconstructing one's own physical body into pure energy, thereby discarding the body, one turns the internal magical energy into Eternano after a lengthy process of time. This in turn allows one to perform a unique chemical reaction within the body with an individual's biological cells and the currently existing eternano within them; the reaction is catalyzed by the bodily fluids (most prominently plasma), which in turn causes a new product to be formed from the dual reactants within the body. However, this also creates a harmful waste product if used for an extended period of time, otherwise dubbed as Ki (気 Vitality). As the name indicates, the waste product from this reaction is one's own life force, which alternates dependent on the imperfection of the reaction. Therefore, incomplete Aura generally succumbs far more than that of a complete Aura to excreting waste products. In regards to the personal aura of Gaias... Complete Incomplete Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Lost Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters